1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling a collimator of medical treatment equipment, and in particular to an automatic collimator adjustment device combined with the medical treatment equipment to control the operation of a collimator of the medical treatment equipment for adjusting an X-ray beam projecting to a predetermined body portion of a target human body.
2. the Related Arts
Currently, medical examination often applies X-ray beam imaging. The X-ray beam imaging generally uses and adjusts shielding plates to determine the size of a radiation area in order to control the radiation range and reduce dosage absorption of unnecessary portions. In a conventional design, an operator needs to manually or semi-automatically adjust the shielding plates and the portion and the range of radiation are selected through adjustments made in upward/downward and leftward/rightward.
Heretofore, a radiographer or medical personnel has to make determination through visual inspection and manually adjust the shielding plates. This causes an issue of being not easy to carry out the operation. Further, during the operation that a radiographer or medical personnel makes the adjustment, the size of the radiation area, and the radiation zone may readily occur due to difference in respect of personal experience, expertise, habit, and personal emotional issues. For example, an X-ray photograph that is incorrect in respect of the radiation range or radiation area may lead to incorrect reading of visual inspection by a treating operator and may even lead to incorrect diagnosis. Further, the chance that a patient has to take the examination once more due to the error of the operation may often be thus increased. In addition, the time that a radiographer needs to spend in photographing may be increased due to the inconvenience of manual adjustment of the shielding plates.
It is thus a challenge to the industry to overcome the above-discussed problems and issues.